


Long Time Coming

by greenleafofmirkwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA Universe, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafofmirkwood/pseuds/greenleafofmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is now stroking his hair, and they both look so cautious, so patient, that Gavin feels the need to be ornery, because someone has to behave normally around here.</p>
<p>  “Well?” he arches an eyebrow at Jack. “We gonna shag or not?”<br/>----</p>
<p>In which Gavin gets caught staring, and Geoff and Jack think the events that follow are, really, a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracebriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriel/gifts).



> So my best friend [gracebriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriel/pseuds/gracebriel) was complaining about the lack of kinky Jack fics out there, so I hope this lives up to expectations (or, at least, isn't boring). Heed the warning of the under negotiated bondage, though everyone involved is happy and consensual about it. Enjoy!

   The crew are gathering around in Ryan’s condo again, beers and spirits and sodas in hand, holding several different conversations at once. Ryan, Michael and Gavin are on the largest couch, Ryan in one corner, slouched into the cushions, holding a beer in one hand, the other stretched over the sofa towards Michael, who is sitting in the middle. Gavin is on the other end, long legs splayed over Michael’s lap, almost directly facing Geoff. Ray is sitting on the floor nearest Gavin, holding a loud conversation between himself and Ryan, while Jack and Geoff, who are sitting pressed together on the smaller couch, are arguing with Michael over something inconsequential.

 

  Gavin is focused on the gents occupying the other couch. He can see the easy slouch of Geoff’s body into Jack’s slightly bigger one, the younger gent’s hand playing with strands of dark brown hair as he frowns at Michael’s reasoning and argues back, ginger eyebrows creasing. Geoff is laughing, the familiar, infectious laugh that Jack pulls out of him the easiest, and Gavin takes in the pure sunshine of his face, a ghost of a smile touching his lips in response.

 

  Jack takes another pull of his beer, and as he’s almost finished, he tips his head back, making Gavin shiver as he exposes his throat (as well as he can through the beard he’d just _love_ to tug his fingers through), and when he smacks his lips in satisfaction afterwards, Gavin curls in on himself a little, a familiar fluttering starting up in his stomach.

 

  This is not the first time he’s taken note of just how attractive the men are, not by a long shot, nor will it be the first time he gets aroused by or, later, wanks off to them, and he doubts it will be the last. But it’s hard not to notice how well they fit together – they both have strong leadership qualities the lad admires, though Jack is more laid back and soothing, while Geoff is hands on and demanding. He can’t help but wonder what happens in bed – Jack seems like the type to have a calm façade but completely let that go in the bedroom, while Geoff seems like he’d be both a domineering top and a responsive bottom, especially to Jack.

 

  God, Gavin could imagine Jack’s scratchy beard running down his throat while his huge hands handle him roughly to the bed, could imagine Geoff whispering filthy, _filthy_ things into his ear, and using that same tongue to fuck him until he begged. He could imagine Jack gripping his wrists and pinning him to the headboard, fucking him relentlessly, not allowing him to say a word, while Geoff scrapes his teeth down Gavin’s already sore neck – and _Christ_ , now is not a good time to be thinking about it, staring with his mouth open at the men in question while his feet lounge in Michael’s lap.

 

  But – oh no, oh _no_ , Geoff’s eyes are narrowed and focused on him now; Jack is still oblivious, cheeks slightly pink from tipsiness and exertion from arguing with the most argumentative of the crew, but Geoff is scrutinizing him closely, face blank but with a hint of danger, a hint of _I know what you were just thinking about_ , and damn, if that doesn’t stir him up even more. Gavin forces himself to look away and attempts to work out what Ray and Ryan have been discussing, but the damage is done and he can see Geoff leaning close to Jack’s ear – _does he have to be so bloody close,_ he thinks, because he can imagine Geoff’s teeth sinking into the younger gent’s throat and _that is not helping_.

 

  “Right, well,” Geoff suddenly interrupts, and while the room wasn’t exactly loud, it goes quiet at once as their leader swallows back the last of his whiskey. “I think Jack and I are headed out now,” he says, and they both stand up to a chorus of boos and shouts of ‘spoilsports!’. Geoff smiles goofily at the other guys, making Gavin’s heart momentarily stutter, and keeps going. “Gav, you need a ride?”

 

  It sounds like a simple question, but the way Geoff’s bright blue eyes are piercing into him, Gavin knows he doesn’t really have a choice.

  “Yeah, thanks Geoffers,” he replies amiably, keeping up the pretence that nothing is wrong as he gets up, hoping his semi isn’t too noticeable and that everyone is too intoxicated (or at the wrong angle, in Ray’s case) to see. “See ya, X-Ray, Ryan, Michael,” he waves cheerfully as the other two lead him out, and they all reply in kind. Gavin shuts the apartment door behind him and it’s then that he lets himself worry about it.

 

  Geoff saw him staring at him and Jack, and _must_ have seen the expression on his face. Gavin is not good at keeping his emotions hidden, like Ryan or Ray are; his face is an open book, and it must have been obvious just what he was thinking about. But Jack and Geoff have always been private about their relationship and Gavin has no doubt that they are in no way happy about this development – one gawky, lanky, idiot crew member lusting over his older friends like a pathetic teenager. They’ve been together _years._ Geoff’s blank look never bodes well, even if it is arousing. Gavin knows he’s in trouble. The question is; how much?

 

  Jack is the voice of reason, Gavin thinks as he follows them to their car. Jack’s sober enough to drive and is talking to Geoff quietly about something unimportant, leaving Gavin alone with his thoughts. Geoff will be angry and abrupt and push him away, but Jack has always calmed him down, made him see sense. Maybe they’ll realise Gavin is utterly harmless and despite the fantasies (that have been going on a long time), Gavin will never, ever initiate anything, mostly because he’s too chicken to do so. _Wimp_ , he thinks, almost bitterly, as they get into the car and begin to drive.

 

  They become quiet after that and Gavin is antsy, feeling a lot more sober now he’s alone in a car with two men who know he’s been fantasizing about them and are Not Happy about it. Geoff is drumming his fingers on the centre console and Jack is quiet as he drives, leaving Gavin to fidget in the back, wondering what on earth they’re going to do with him. They pass the turning onto Gavin’s road. Gavin doesn’t protest.

 

  When they reach Geoff and Jack’s apartment block, neither of them say a word, but Gavin can’t take the silence anymore.

  “So, er, what exactly is going on here, then?” he asks, only to receive a raised eyebrow from Jack and a lazy smirk from Geoff.

  “I think we should be asking you that,” Jack says as they reach the elevator that will take them to the top floor. Gavin does not reply.

 

  It’s a RoosterTeeth building so the bosses didn’t mind when Geoff and Jack decided to knock down the walls between their top-floor apartments, leaving a big space for the two of them to live together. Gavin knows the apartment fairly well by now, but when they enter, it’s like being in there for the first time – and also like being sent to the headmaster’s office when you know you’ve done wrong but don’t know what your punishment is going to be.

 

  Well, in all honesty, that was exactly what this was, but Gavin doesn’t have much more time to think about it before Geoff is suddenly standing very, very close to the younger man, noses an inch apart as he stares coolly into the lad’s eyes.

  “So, Gavin,” he starts, and there’s the lazy smirk again, doing unfair things to Gavin’s downstairs parts as he fights to keep his breathing even, though his heart is going at a hundred miles a minute. “I’ve noticed something recently,” he starts, and Gavin swears his voice has dropped significantly, the low timbre making him shiver imperceptibly. In his peripheral, Jack is removing his shoes, apparently uninterested by the confrontation, until Geoff raises a hand to firmly but not crushingly grip the lad’s jaw.

 

  “You just can’t keep your eyes off us, can you?” he asks, and then Jack turns around but Gavin can only focus on Geoff’s very blue eyes, his warm, alcohol scented breath on his face. His touch is unyielding and fiery hot and Gavin’s blood is like fire as he openly gasps for air, pupils undoubtedly blown, suddenly picturing hundreds of scenarios in which Geoff is forcing his face just so, to bend him to his will.

 

  He squeaks as a second pair of hands grips his hips firmly and then he’s blushing red and his dick is becoming harder by the second, and he can’t think past the buzzing arousal in his head, the hot grip on his jaw and his hips.

  “Answer me,” Geoff’s tone is demanding and Jack has begun rubbing his fingers against the dips of his hip bones, and Gavin barely registers what he’s supposed to say.

  “I,” it comes out breathy and gasping but Gavin doesn’t care, “please,” he ends up whining and this gets Geoff to laugh, abruptly releasing his jaw and stepping back, but Jack presses closer, almost making up for the lack of, well, Geoff as the older man takes his own shoes off.

 

  And then Jack is moulded firmly against his back and Gavin can feel an erection and- _wow_. This is not a joke. This is not a drill. Jack is achingly hard and pressing into his back and Gavin is this close to dropping to his knees and taking his cock into his mouth, only stopped by the man’s firm grip, practically keeping him upright at this point.

 

  “Christ,” he whimpers and Jack chuckles lowly into his ear, making him drop his head back onto his shoulder, eyes focusing on the bearded man’s twinkling eyes, now blown wide in arousal.

  “Oh, we’re going to have fun with you,” Jack says, and Gavin whimpers before he can stop it, seeing Jack’s own lazy smirk behind his beard.

 

  Geoff stands up, then, and without further ado, he’s dragged into the bedroom, Geoff’s grip on his wrist while Jack follows. It’s Jack that pushes him onto the wide mattress face first, and shocks of arousal go straight to his dick at the force the man used in doing so, barely registering his shoes and socks being pulled off before two heavy weights join him on the bed. Geoff presses his fingers against his jaw again, forcing his head up.

 

  “Oh, what shall we do with you?” he almost _purrs_ , his smirk now predatory and Gavin mumbles something unintelligible, making them both chuckle. “Why don’t you tell us, Gavin? What have you been thinking about this evening, hmm?”

 

  God, Gavin was so right, Geoff’s voice was _sin_ in the barely-lit bedroom while Jack eyed him contemplatively, the odd light from the open plan living area casting stranger shadows on his eyes, making him seem dark, almost _wild_.

 

  “Mm,” Gavin struggles to find his thoughts, too caught up in glancing between their faces and the bulges in their trousers. “I, er,” he swallows firmly, fighting for coherency beyond the press of the mattress onto his aching erection. “Thought about you – ah – you know,” he says vaguely. Geoff raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

  “No, Gavin,” he says darkly, leaning closer. “I don’t know. Thought about us, what? Fucking without you?”

 

  He smirks again and without further ado, brings Jack’s face towards his and they clash together moaning, making Gavin whimper as he watches their lips slide against each other, well practised and comfortable, tongues swiping and licking as Geoff moves to straddle Jack’s lap. Gavin rolls his hips down into the bed beneath him as the older men rock their erections against each other, Jack’s large fingers tugging Geoff’s hair as the tattooed man pushes his hands under Jack’s shirt, raking his nails down his back before moving to tug their shirts off hurriedly.

 

  They don’t waste a second before coming together again, Jack slowly being pressed into the bed as Gavin watches with wide eyes, barely comprehending the scene before him, unconsciously mimicking the rhythm of Geoff’s hips pressing down against his long-time partner’s, clutching the sheets desperately as Geoff clutches Jacks shoulders.

 

  “I’ve pictured you tying me up,” Gavin gasps suddenly, can imagine it now and god, his dick _aches_ as he gets a hand under himself to press it firmly against his erection, as Geoff and Jack part, eyeing him with equally lustful gazes. Gavin shudders and whimpers again as his hand rubs firmly against his dick, and abruptly, the other men untangle themselves and, by some unspoken agreement, manhandle him up the bed, onto his back, pulling his shirt off greedily.

 

  “Yeah?” Geoff is breathing heavily now, lips dark red and a little swollen, bright eyes focused on Jack’s hand as he rakes his nails slowly and firmly against Gavin’s chest. Gavin arches and moans under the touch, left hand blindly feeling for Jack’s hairy chest just as Geoff finally, _finally_ leans down and grips Gavin’s hair, pulling him towards him in a crushing kiss. Gavin whimpers and shudders under Jack’s huge hands and Geoff’s pink lips, still flailing to get a hold of either of them, _both_ of them, when Jack firmly takes his wrists, digging into the bone roughly but not overly painfully as he pulls them above the lad’s head.

 

  Gavin’s mouth drops open in a silent gasp, letting Geoff lick into it greedily, making short grunting noises as he presses Gavin further into the mattress. He’s dimly and yet excruciatingly aware of Jack’s firm grip being replaced by fabric, something soft but tight around his wrists, and Gavin moans loudly as his elbows and shoulders are pulled taught, yanking at his restraints irritably as he fights to drag his nails down Geoff’s back and entangle them in his hair, but settles for the smooth roll of the gent’s hips into his, having finally positioned himself fully on top.

 

  Before Gavin can work himself into a rhythm, though, Geoff is pulling away – or, pulled away, it would seem, by his partner, who settles between his legs instead, and Geoff leans to one side, one hand palming the impressive bulge between his legs, the other rubbing one of Gavin’s wrists with his thumb. It was sore but _God_ every movement was reminding him of how in control these two were, and really he should have realised this kink earlier, but it’s too late to contemplate it now as Jack is leaning over him, very close to him but _not quite close enough_.

 

  “Please,” Gavin gasps again, and then he can feel fingers on his waistband and he almost sobs in relief as everything is tugged down and he’s left exposed on the bed, and then Geoff’s low, sultry voice is in his ear again – clearly, he’s the dirty talker in this relationship, while Jack is the strong and silent type.

  “What else, Gavin, hmm?” he asks, teeth sinking into his earlobe, making him shout out in pleasure-pain as Jack settles back down on top of him, infuriatingly enough _still not pressing down on his cock, dammit_.

  “Else?” he gasps out as Jack presses his fingers into the softness of his waist, thumbs pressing into his hips, so close, _so close-_

 

  Another sharp tug on his earlobe reminds him that Geoff asked a question and he tries to compose himself again, eyes turning back to him, slightly unfocused but trying to word an answer.

  “Beard,” he gasps, making Jack raise his head from where he’s raking his eyes down the lad’s body, quirking a bushy eyebrow. “I- I thought- ab-about,“ he can’t finish, but luckily Jack takes pity on him and finally, _finally_ lowers himself on top of Gavin, heavy weight immobilising him further as he wriggles his hips, attempting to push them against Jack’s, but then he’s sinking his teeth into Gavin’s neck and scraping his beard firmly against the column of his throat. He cries out, hips bucking involuntarily as hot sparks fly, from where Jack is leaving hickey after hickey and a _wonderful_ beard burn down his neck, to his dick, and he can feel pressure pooling in his stomach.

 

  “I, ah, I gotta,” he almost sobs as Jack almost lazily pushes his hips down, bringing him _so close_ to the edge.

  “Mm, I don’t think so,” Geoff’s deep drawl is right in his ear and he whines loudly.

  “Please- please Geoff- Jack – let me-“

  “Absolutely not,” Geoff sounds delighted, just as Jack finishes his onslaught and pulls away, a self satisfied smirk on his lips at the red and bruised mess he’s left behind. Gavin’s legs are spread wide and he’s bucking his hips up occasionally, pleas and whines spilling from his lips, and Geoff starts kissing him again, murmuring platitudes into his mouth.

 

  Before long he pulls away again and he and Jack resume making out heavily, Jack’s hand insinuated between Geoff’s legs and moving in a way that makes Gavin gasp even as Geoff groans his lover’s name, tugging his hair and making quick work of their trousers and underwear. Gavin greedily drinks in the sight of them both undressed, cocks long and thick against their stomachs and then they’re _pressing together_ and Gavin hisses between clenched teeth, aching for contact on his neglected body, spread out and eager for them.

 

  With a muffled thump, Jack suddenly pushes Geoff down on his back beside Gavin and plunders his mouth like there’s no tomorrow, and the sounds they’re making are _obscene_ , wet, sloppy kisses and breathy moans as they drag their hands over each other, dicks pressed together between them and grinding forcibly. Gavin wants to tear his arms away from the headboard and join in but he _can’t_ , he’s stuck like this, staring open mouthed at his two bosses as they groan against each other, apparently having forgotten him in their own pleasure.

 

  “Jack,” he whines pitifully, squirming in his bonds again as he tugs, fabric biting into his wrists as he attempts to pull away. “Geoff, please,”

 

  He feels so _helpless_ as the two ignore him, wrists and neck burning, cock aching and desperate, legs parted in anticipation as he rolls his hips fruitlessly against the cool air. He can make out the beads of sweat on their bodies and leans closer to suck them off but is again impeded by the stupid restraints, and he growls irritably.

 

  “Please,” he says again, less breathy and more frustrated this time, and they _finally_ pull away, wasting no time in lying either side of Gavin, eyes blown wide, lips swollen and pink, looking well and truly fucked.

  “Please what?” Geoff asks, as Jack leans down and slowly slides a tongue over his nipple, making him whimper pathetically.

  “Please- t-touch me,” he says, and Geoff wraps his fingers around his already tightly bound wrists, pressing firmly, and god it hurts but Jack’s tongue is still slowly trailing over the same nipple again and again, and the two sensations mixed together make him arch again, shaking in desperation.

 

  “Like that?” Geoff murmurs, and Jack is travelling down now, beard back into action, dragging down his stomach, getting closer and closer, and Gavin is no longer coherent, so ready for his lips or his hand or _anything_ , and practically screams in frustration when Jack bypasses his dick completely, now lifting up his knees and insinuating himself between them.

 

  Geoff is chuckling and shuffles closer, and with a jolt Gavin realises his cock is now pressed into Gavin’s thigh, and Geoff’s eyes flutter shut as he pushes against him, tonguing lazily at his neck, leaving wet kisses on the side opposite to Jack’s. The bearded man is still between his legs, eyeing him contemplatively, and Gavin isn’t sure what to focus on, Jack’s steady, fiery gaze, or his warm breath just stirring the base of his cock, or Geoff’s lazy thrusts against his thigh, or his hot mouth working sloppily at his neck, but every touch is like wildfire and he’s becoming oversensitive, little noises spilling from his throat uncontrollably.

 

  He can _feel_ Geoff’s smirk on his neck but can’t bring himself to care as Jack’s teeth nip the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and he moans loudly and deeply, so on the brink to orgasm that he can no longer focus on any one thing, and everything is just a mess of pleasure-pain, he’s writhing and moaning on the bed, feeling overly hot but unwilling to leave as Jack begins to suck eagerly on the soft skin.

 

  “Think you can come like this?” Geoff asks, then, and Gavin keens loudly, barely able to get oxygen in. “Barely touched, moaning like a little whore?”

 

  Gavin whimpers, probably in affirmative but even he doesn’t know anymore, and then yells as Jack bites down on the very sensitive flesh right between his thigh, his hole and his cock. As he yanks his hands down firmly, again forgetting about the ties, the sudden onslaught of all the sensations finally brings him over the edge and he lets out a loud, unidentifiable sound as he spills over his stomach, gasping and shaking and feeling on top of the world. The relief at his orgasm sends him plummeting into nothingness for a brief moment as he slumps down, eyes shut and limp against the mattress, pulling in breaths quickly and sharply.

 

  “Gavin,” he hears the murmur as he opens his eyes, breathing more level now and damp from sweat and come. “Gavin, you with us?”

 

  It’s Geoff, blue eyes staring anxiously into green, and Gavin smiles dopily.

  “Mm,” he sighs contentedly, and he can feel a hand stroking his stomach on the other side, as Jack says,

  “You okay?”

  “’M top,” Gavin grins, still exhausted, wrists aching where they’re still bound to the headboard, and then Geoff is also grinning, sharp and suddenly dangerous and Gavin feels a spike of arousal. _Again?!_ He thinks, but at the sight of Geoff and, when he turns over, Jack, lying naked and still hard on either side of him, he realises that this is _far_ from over and his eyes widen. “Oh,” he says, glancing between their dicks, and Geoff laughs, kissing his lips with a grin.

  “Yes, oh,” he replies, and there’s Jack, pressing soothing kisses to the sore spot on his neck, and Gavin shudders.

 

  They leave him alone for now, working themselves back up together after their brief break. Geoff clambers over Gavin to slide his lips against Jack’s again, and now Gavin is no longer distracted by his own arousal (though that’s beginning to build again, slowly, steadily), he can focus on the tips of Jack’s fingers pressing into Geoff’s skin, the flush of their cheeks as they pant against each other, the pink of Geoff’s tongue and lips as he presses yet more sloppy kisses against Jack’s face. Their muscles, well toned and used from years of running from danger and fighting people three times their size, flex and bow under the skin, mesmerising to watch as they fit into an easy, well practised rhythm.

 

  Gavin suddenly yearns for what they have, the familiarity of each other, their closeness. He’s close to all the members of the crew but watching the founders being so intimate, bodies pressed together in a slow grind as they murmur each other’s names, brings out a longing in his chest even as his dick stirs, and he wonders, for the first time, what’s going to happen once this is over.

 

  Soon, though, those thoughts leave his mind as Geoff reaches into a drawer in the nightstand and they separate again. Gavin can see the small foil packages glint in the light and a bottle drops to the bed, and suddenly he begins to anticipate their next moves. His arms are aching now and Jack rubs them as Geoff picks up the lube again, getting comfortable as he sits on the bed and spreads a generous amount on his hand, which he then wraps around his cock and Gavin makes a small noise as Jack laughs quietly, pressing kisses to his jaw and lips, now.

 

  “Hot, isn’t it?” asks as they both watch the older man slowly drag his hand up and down his cock, kneeling with his legs spread wide, eyes now fixed on Gavin, or more specifically, where Gavin has not closed his legs after his orgasm, and a thrill runs through him as he imagines what’s going to happen next.

 

  But instead of moving between Gavin’s legs, Geoff straddles his chest, still working his hand slowly up and down his dick, and Gavin can see that his grip is firm and takes note of how his thumb is brushing the head. Geoff’s wet gasps and the slick sound of him fucking his fist seem to echo through the room and when Gavin glances at Jack, he realises the other man also has a hand wrapped around his cock, gazing with hooded eyes and parted lips at Geoff. Gavin’s arousal is steadily growing and he’s still not desperate but he squirms a little and Geoff grins, leaning down and bracing his free hand beside Gavin’s head.

 

  “You know what I’m imagining?” he asks and Gavin whimpers as Jack positions himself to lie beside him, beard once again scratching at his neck, making him shiver. “I’m imagining fucking your hot, tight little ass,” Geoff’s voice has dropped, and he leans close to Gavin’s ear, quiet and intimate, and he swallows with a dry throat, breathing becoming more laboured as he imagines Geoff’s scenario. “All wet and slick and ready for me, isn’t that right?” he continues and Gavin is starting to get frustrated with his restraints again, tugging them to a dark chuckle from the man straddling him.

 

  Geoff sits up again and as he does, he moves even further up Gavin’s chest and with a start, Gavin notices exactly how close his dick is to his mouth, and he begins breathing heavily, a little anxious. Despite his long-term longing for the men currently in bed with him, Gavin doesn’t actually have any experience with another man, and he isn’t sure if Geoff is aware of this – and with his hands bound, if Geoff decided to shove his cock down Gavin’s throat, Gavin had no way of letting them know he really wasn’t comfortable with that. They knew his gag reflex was poor, but they weren’t exactly clear-headed right now.

 

  “Gavin?” Jack is suddenly speaking into his ear, and Gavin turns his head to look at the man, away from the dick in his face. “You okay?”

  “Just, er,” Gavin laughs nervously and Jack just seems to _get it_ , gently pressing a kiss to his lips as he strokes his hair.

  “He won’t go too far, and if he does, just bite him,” he reassures, and Gavin looks back up at the other man, who is smiling encouragingly, and he takes a breath.

  “Okay,” he says, licking his lips and eyeing the cock in front of him. “Okay.”

 

  It isn’t a _monster_ cock by any means, but Geoff certainly doesn’t have such a ridiculous car because he’s over-compensating for anything. It’s a generous size, long and thick and flushed red, moist at the tip from the amount of pre-come he appears to be producing, and Gavin licks his lips again. When a noise makes its way out of Geoff’s throat, he looks up to see him looking pained, inching forwards slowly. Gavin nods, and that’s all it takes for Geoff to continue.

 

  He hears a short gasp from Jack beside him as the round, swollen head presses against his lips and he obligingly opens them, suckling at the tip, reminiscent of the way Jack had been kissing his neck, and Geoff’s breaths are coming out ragged, muscles straining in self control. Jack slowly sits up as Gavin opens his mouth wider to accommodate for more, finding the taste isn’t so bad, and as the head presses against his tongue, he finds himself whimpering. Tied up to a bed with one of the most dangerous men in Los Santos feeding him his dick – Gavin shivers at the image he must present, the image Jack is watching with round eyes, even as he takes the bottle of lube Geoff dropped on the bed.

 

  Gavin ignores Jack for now as Geoff shifts a little to get more comfortable and slips further in, and Gavin realises he should be doing something other than lying here and taking it (though by the looks of things, neither of them mind). He begins to suck on the inch or so that’s in his mouth and Geoff inhales sharply, head tilting back ever so slightly as he keeps his eyes on Gavin, hooded and dark with arousal, barely seen in the half-light. One of his hands is at the base of his dick, holding it steady, while the other is flat on the mattress beside him, though it moves up after a moment to stroke Gavin’s face.

 

  “Mm, Gav, you’re doing so good,” he moans, and Gavin feeds off the praise, becoming more confident, and begins using his tongue a little more, experimenting as he swipes it under the head, over the tip – this garners such an impressive reaction that he waits a few seconds before repeating several times – and around the rest of the length, and before he knows it, Geoff’s cock is almost half in. Gavin grazes with his teeth, just a little, and Geoff starts to reprimand him when he takes it for what it is - a warning not to go any further.

 

  Gavin is just starting to get enthusiastic when a warm palm presses down on his thigh, but before he can blink, something wet and fairly thick but not _big_ , per se, has pushed into his exposed hole and he gasps, accidentally doing something with his tongue that has Geoff moaning loudly, before composing himself. The digit – because it has to be one of Jack’s fingers – inside him feels odd and intrusive but Jack just _keeps going_ and Gavin is finding it hard to breathe, whimpering around the cock in his mouth. Geoff’s thumb is rubbing his cheek and he takes a few deep breaths through his nose.

 

  “I’m,” Geoff chokes off as Gavin begins to suck again, moving his head a little more now to get more area. “I’m going to fuck your mouth,” he gets out, and promptly sits back up on his knees and slowly slides his cock out until just the tip is barely inside his lips, and he moans at the sight as Jack begins to slowly move his finger, getting him used to it. Gavin finds that if he focuses too much on one of them he ignores the other so he just shuts his eyes and opens his mouth and his legs and lets them take what they want, lets Geoff push his cock back in and out and in with breathy moans while Jack slowly stretches him out.

 

  “Gavin,” Geoff’s voice is raspy and rough now, despite an inexperienced blow-job from someone with a terrible gag-reflex, and when Gavin opens his eyes, Geoff has his closed. Gavin is relaxed now, letting himself be fucked, and then suddenly Jack’s finger roams a little further out and presses down and Gavin arches with a loud moan as an explosion of arousal hits him, and then Geoff’s cock is down his throat and he can’t breathe but that finger feels so _good-_

 

  Geoff pulls away, then, completely, sweat dripping down his forehead as he continues to gaze reverently at Gavin.

  “Your mouth,” he starts, and shakes his head, apparently unable to finish, one hand fisted around his cock, squeezing to stop his impeding orgasm. Gavin smirks as much as he can through Jack slowly massaging the same spot, because now he’s fully hard and he swears there’s fire burning through his veins. Geoff moves off him and Gavin is presented with the sight of Jack, kneeling between his legs with one hand flat on Gavin’s thigh, the other hidden, but Gavin can feel it inside him, making him flex his hips and whimper.

 

  “Mm,” he presses his head back down to his pillow and closes his eyes, listening to Geoff’s deep, ragged breathing as he fights to regain composure, and the almost imperceptible, slick sound of the finger that’s slowly fucking him now, and he just breathes, feeling on fire and yet like he wants to melt into the mattress at the same time, and Jack is so _attentive_ that he can barely breathe through the intensity of a single finger.

 

  “Jack,” he groans, voice deep with arousal, and Jack’s sharp breath makes him smile lazily as he pushes his legs open as far as he can. “Jack, please,”

 

  He isn’t sure what he’s going to do with another finger – just the one is setting his nerves on fire, in shocks of explosions and slow combustion simultaneously – but when Jack gently pulls the first out and carefully lubes two, Gavin realises that it’s all building up, and by the end of this he’s going to have someone’s cock and he shivers again. Geoff begins slowly kissing him again, tongue dragging along his and sucking the taste of himself away, and Gavin whimpers, turning into a full blown cry as Jack slowly pushes two fingers in, snapping his hips up sharply, trembling on the bed.

 

  “Look at you,” Geoff murmurs between kisses, though Gavin is barely listening, too busy coming undone under two of Jack’s thick, _perfect_ fingers. “ _Look_ at you…” he says again, and then he’s straddling his face again and Gavin smirks even as he keens, and Geoff slowly drags his dick over his parted lips, huffing out a breath as Gavin licks it gently, tongue rubbing against the sensitive, _so_ sensitive head, almost absently as he focuses on his own pleasure. He barely notices the third finger, too enthralled by the pleasure that’s fogging his brain, acutely aware of the heavy weight now in his mouth, the tight, biting fabric around his wrists, the slow thrust of Jack’s fingers.

 

  Then suddenly those fingers are gone and he whines loudly. Geoff chuckles, again reluctantly pulling away as he and Jack lock eyes, and with a jolt Gavin notices the foil package being torn open in his hands. He sucks in a sharp breath, glancing between the condom and Geoff’s cock, but Geoff merely grins and slowly, _torturously_ slowly rolls it down Jack’s dick instead, making him moan deeply and press his face into Geoff’s neck. They share a quick, heated kiss in which Jack  slicks himself up energetically, before he leans fully over Gavin, who has been watching with increasing interest.

 

  “Jack,” he says again, barely a breath, and Jack smiles, kissing him with heat and fire and passion, and then he begins to push in.

 

  Gavin moans from deep in his chest as his thick cock breaches his entrance, throwing his head back and bucking his hips as it begins to slide past his overly sensitised rim, but he’sso relaxed that Jack bottoms out easily, panting heavily with a dark gleam in his eye, and Gavin tries to reach for his hair only to groan as the fabric tugs on his wrists. Geoff is now stroking his hair, and they both look so cautious, so patient, that Gavin feels the need to be ornery, because _someone_ has to behave normally around here.

 

  “Well?” he arches an eyebrow at Jack. “We gonna shag or not?”

 

  He doesn’t expect Jack to switch so quickly from doting to dangerous, but he does. Oh, boy, does he ever, and suddenly he’s pulling out and shoving back in again with all the muscle he possesses and Gavin moans, high and loud as Jack builds up a rhythm, and he begins to push back, desperate to drag his nails down the clenching muscles of his back but once again foiled. Jack is breathing harshly into his ear as his hips slam forwards over and over, teeth biting and sucking into his jaw and neck, rubbing his chin firmly against the sensitive area as it makes Gavin whine, high pitched and desperate.

 

  Barely able to keep up, Gavin shuts his eyes and once again just lets Jack _take_ , moans spilling from the older man’s lips now as one hand grips bruisingly into his thigh, the other on his waist, dragging him onto his cock as he thrusts forwards, again and again and again. It’s fast and brutal and _damn_ if it’s what Gavin had hoped for, on nights spent daringly poking at his hole and fucking his fist and screaming into his pillow.

 

  Jack’s cock is a little bigger than Geoff’s, and Gavin can _feel_ it, pressing firmly into his walls as he fucks him almost punishingly. Geoff himself is staring open mouthed at the two bodies writhing beneath him, hand stroking his own cock furiously as he watches his partner fuck the eager lad spread out and tied up just for them, and then Jack starts to _speak_.

 

  “Gavin,” he starts, his usually deep voice even lower now, to match the sweat mixing on their bodies and the whimpers of the Brit and the brutality of the fuck. “Gavin, you – you look so perfect like this, tied up, just for me, letting me fuck you, God-“ he chokes on a moan, unable to stop now, muscles working furiously to bring him orgasm.  “God, Gavin, should have done this sooner,” he kisses him then, biting and bruising and _perfect_ , and Gavin is on _fire_ , aching and shaking under his touch, unable to stop moaning and whimpering and sobbing Jack’s name, revelling in the constriction of his wrists, the utmost control Jack has over him, it makes him feel dizzy and lightheaded as he pants furiously, barely able to get enough oxygen in.

 

  When Jack pulls away Geoff is suddenly there, straddling him for the third time and this time Gavin welcomes it, opening his mouth wide, suddenly desperate to be at the mercy of these two men, these dangerous, perfect, terrifying, _incredible_ men. Jack is still fucking him relentlessly, and now Geoff has his hands in Gavin’s hair, and while his thrusts are considerably gentler, Gavin sucks like his life depends on it, whimpering and gasping, shaking under the immensity of it all.

 

  Geoff comes first, right into Gavin’s mouth, one hand tightly pulling his hair, the other wrapped around his wrist, and he throws his head back and groans, cock sinking further and further until he can’t breathe and he’s choking and gagging but he’s so _full_ , so out of control and he _loves_ it, dizzy feeling only intensifying as his air is cut off until Geoff sees sense and pulls back, slumping next to them with gasping breaths.

 

  And Jack is _still going_ , but he’s incoherent now, flushed and red, now with free reign to drag his beard over Gavin’s neck, throat, chest, never once letting up on his pace, and then Geoff is whispering in his ear – _look so good Gavin, look so pretty with that red blush, being fucked out of your mind all tied up to our bed, all **ours**_ –and that’s it, he’s gone, Gavin just cannot take anymore pleasure and his orgasm is louder this time, much louder, something of a moan and a scream mixed together. Jack grits his teeth even as Gavin slumps with fire in his veins, moaning Gavin’s name into his neck as his thrusts become erratic and he finally comes right after, the intensity of it making him fuck Gavin’s over-sensitized hole before he finally slumps, exhausted, and rolls to his other side.

 

   Gavin is barely aware of his surroundings – it’s half dark and he’s very hot and feels very, very nice, drowsy and contented and feeling inexplicably satisfied in a way other sex hadn’t managed, and he begins to drift off, somehow still focused on the tight restraints around his wrists.

 

*

 

  When Gavin opens his eyes, Geoff is stroking his hair and face and murmuring things into his ear. His hands are now by his sides, but they ache in a delicious way that makes him recall vividly the experience of being truly controlled, but then these facts seem somehow lessened when he realises that _that is a tongue between his legs what the bloody **hell** -_

 “Gav,” Geoff says warmly as the lad twitches, staring, gobsmacked, down at the head of ginger hair between his legs.

  “Mm?” he chokes out, now squirming. “Ah, I, I-“ Gavin wants to say it’s too much, he’s completely spent, but when he gets over the intensity he realises that it’s actually soothing, in the same way as Geoff’s fingers are, smoothing down his hair. “Mm,” he says again, but relaxes this time, sighing at the warm, wet feeling of being eaten out. “Did I fall asleep?” he asks, feeling mildly ashamed, but Geoff shakes his head.

  “No,” he replies, “I think you went into a bit of subspace there,” he’s smiling and Gavin smiles too, shivering as Jack pulls away with an obscenely wet sound. His beard has been rubbing against his thighs and he smiles sleepily as Jack looks down at his work proudly before joining them at the head of the bed, kissing him warmly.

  “Felt good,” he says eloquently, bringing up his arms to stare at his wrists, slightly bruised and very red. He grins absently at them, and Jack chuckles.

  “Looked good, too,” he replies, and leans over to kiss Geoff, as well. “Gavin,” he starts again, more seriously now, and Gavin slowly sits up, wincing at the ache in his hips and Jack kisses his head this time, as an apology. “We’ve been, uh, considering this. For a while,” he gestures between the three of them before helplessly looking at Geoff, who smiles at his partner before looking back at Gavin.

 

  “I think what Jack means to say, is that even without you staring at us like a horndog in Ryan’s apartment-“ he shushes Gavin’s squawks of protest with a hint of a smirk, “-we would have found a way to do this anyway. We like you, Gavin,” he said, serious now and Gavin glances between them, eyebrows raised.

  “What, seriously? You want me to… _be_ with you? Not just to, like, shag or whatever?” he asks, and Jack wraps his arms around him now, big and comforting in a way only he knows how to be. Geoff smiles gently and takes Gavin’s bruised wrists, kissing them both lightly before kissing his lips.

  “Yeah, Gav,” he says, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder as he regards Gavin with those familiar, droopy blue eyes. “We want to be with you,”

 

  Gavin stares and stares some more, but thinks back – to the events of the night, with their soft expressions and gentle care, and before that, lingering glances and smiles and over-protectiveness, and smiles, slumping back against Jack’s warm, firm chest.

 

  “Alright, then,” he shrugs with a glint in his eye. “Now, who’s up for round two?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -whispers- gratuitous beard porn bc have you SEEN HIS BEARD?! Come prompt me over at [tumblr](http://hogwarts-in-the-shire.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
